A potential issue with systems that drive or otherwise control displays (e.g., LCD displays) is that providing a sufficiently high bias current to enable a device (e.g., buffer) of the system to have a sufficiently fast slew rate and settling time may consume an undesirable high amount of power. This is especially a problem with battery powered portable devices, where there is a desire to minimize power consumption, to thereby maximize the time between battery re-charges or battery replacements. There is a desire to reduce power consumption due to such bias currents.